Second Chances
by corruptwriter
Summary: Knowing what your life is due to the choice you made, there is always that one thing you wish you could go back an stop yourself from doing. Derek knows what's that like, but refuses to admit it to himself. That's why he is the way his. Bitter. Rude. Distant. Empty. Being mean is the only thing he's know for years. Ever since SHE left...
1. Chapter 1

**_Everyone knew Derek Hale for all of the negative things he's either done or were done to him. The history his family had on the town, and the way he acted towards people. But there is a side to Derek that only one person knows...or knew. There was a girl that he had formed a bond with, but all of that changed one day. He pushed her out of his life and he never saw her again._**

The quiet town of Beacon Hills has been the scene for some rather odd occurences, all very dangerous. But an even bigger threat is coming...The Alpha Pack. No one knows why they're coming to Beacon Hills but it can't be good. Who knows how much time they have to prepare...although there isn't much because...they're already here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek**

At my old house The Alpha Pack marked the door with their mark. I have no idea what they want.

Or who. It could be anybody.

So much has happened. Me killing Peter to fighting the Argent's, Jackson being the Kanima and that kid Matt killing all those people. Gerard disappearing, Jackson almost dying and changing into a wolf. And now he's joining the pack. It's a lot to deal with and now that the Alpha pack is here, there's no telling what could happen,

I'm still trying to process any possibility for their appearance here as Peter, Isaac and I are on are way to the abandoned subway.

When we got there, Scott was the only one there.

"Where is Erica and Boyd?" I asked him

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since school yesterday"

"They know that we were supposed to meet here, where the hell are they?" I said mostly to myself

Hours passed by before we started actually worrying.

"They're still not answering their phones" said Isaac.

"I'll call Stiles. Ask him if he's seen them" Scott said pulling out his phone.

10 mins later...

"He hasn't seen them. Look, me and him are going to go look for them"

"I'll go look too" Issac said heading towards the door.

"Ok, everyone's looking for them, got it?" I said

"Does that include me?" asked Peter

"What do you think?" I said growling a little. "We'll head out and track their scents. Last time I checked they were together so once we get a good hit, we'll spread out"

We met Stiles in the forest surrounding the house. The scents made it this far so now it's time to search.

We all went in different directions. I had a feeling I was being followed and thought I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't get a chance to look before Isaac was yelling for us. Within minutes we were all surrounding him and someone laying on the ground, not moving. It was Boyd. Everyone let out a string of curses at his current state.

He was alive but barely. He was having a hard time breathing and had huge gashes all over his body. his clothes ripped and covered in blood.

The only thing I could think of was to take him to Deaton.

We carefully picked him up and slowly made our way to the clinic. Occasionally he would groan in pain. By the time we got there, it was dark out so it would be easier to get him inside and not look suspicious.

Deaton was at a loss for words. All he did was look over his injuries then ushered us out of the room.

"He's in terrible shape...but I'll see what I can do. I'll at least try to help speed up the healing process. He's passed out due to exhaustion and lack of blood. Come back tomorrow and see him."

The next day...

None of us really got sleep, well except Peter. He's been completely annoying ever since he drove Lydia insane to the point where he managed to get her to help "rise from the dead". Especially because he hasn't fully recovered.

At the animal clinic, we got there at the same time Boyd was waking up.

"Boyd? Are you alright?" I asked him

He sat up and swung his over one side of the metal examination table. His cuts were looking better.

"Yeah"

"What happened? And where's Erica?"

"The Alphas. They attacked us. I don't know where she is, but they gave me this"

He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Here"

I took. It was a message.

Why Derek, you have such a pretty beta. It'd be a shame for her to die. We need to talk about some pressing matters. Bring your whole "pack" to the base of the mountain north of the city tomorrow before the sun sets.. If you fail to do so, we'll drop her off on your doorstep and keep picking off everyone of your betas until we find you. Choose wisely, her life hangs in the balance.

Reading that made me almost lose it and I involuntarily growled.

"What is it?" asked Isaac

"They have Erica and will kill her if we don't meet them north of the town before sunset"

"Why?" asked Scott

"They want to talk"

"Could they be more vague" said Peter

"Scott, Isaac. Find Stiles and Jackson and meet us there"

They gave eachother looks as they left.

I turned to Boyd. "Do you think you can make it?"

He was now standing and stretching. The wounds were almost closed.

"Yeah. Besides I owe them for yesterday, I'm not missing this"

"Good. We're going to need everyone we can get"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. But I'm expecting the worst and I'm not giving up without a fight"


	3. Chapter 3

**Scott**

I'm trying to get to Stiles as quick as humanly possible. I have no idea what is going on but I know it probably isn't good.

As a get to Stiles' street, I pull out my phone and call him.

He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey man. You guys find Boyd and Erica yet?"

"You. Outside. In Jeep. NOW" I say and hang up the phone.

Walking into his driveway, I see his Dad isn't home. I stand by the car and a couple minutes later he appears.

"Rude much. You didn't give me enough time to put my face on"

"Shut up and get in"

We climb in and he backs out the driveway.

"Text your Dad and tell him you're going to be with me all day"

"Why?"

"We have a problem"

Issac

I'm on my way to get Jackson. The whole time I'm worrying about Erica and what might be happening to her.

I pulled up in front of Jackson's house. He was washing his car.

I honked the horn. He looked and motioned for me to wait a minute. He shut off the water coming from the hose and dropped the sponge he had in a bucket.

He came over.

"What's up?"

"We need to go"

"Where?"

"A meeting. A pack of Alphas beat up Boyd and are keeping Erica hostage. We need everyone there just in case"

"What do they want?"

"No clue. Where are your parents?"

"Out of town"

"Good. Get in"

Derek

I waited with Boyd and Peter at the edge of the woods. We've been here for 2 hours. The sun sets in 1 hour. In the distance I could hear cars coming. This wasn't somewhere people came a lot, so I knew it had to be them.

Minutes later Stiles' Jeep and Issac's truck stopped near us. All four of them were here.

"Come on. We need to get moving"

We walked to the base of the mountain.

I could hear movement around us, as the sun was just starting to set. Soon we reached the mountain and came face to face with the Alphas.

There were only a few, 3 guys.

One of them stepped up.

"Nice to know you can follow directions Derek" he said

"Who the hell are you?"

"Gabriel. And behind me are Lucas and Christian"

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, to talk"

"We'll talk when I see Erica"

"Oh right, the pretty blonde. I'll have the rest of my friends join us and bring her along"

"There's more of you?" blurted out Stiles

This Gabriel person cocked his head to the side and looked Stiles over. "Yes, about 7 more"

"Okay then"

Gabriel took out his phone and called someone but didn't put the phone to his ear.

"We didn't bring her initially because we wanted to make sure you'd come. We didn't want to have everyone just waiting here for nothing"

The sun sets and it starts to get dark. The moon was beginning to rise.

Soon footsteps could be heard coming closer by the minute.

A small group of people made their way over. I couldn't make out faces but I knew there were 1 guy and 6 girls, one being Erica.

She looked worse than Boyd did. Her clothes were torn, blood and dirt covered her body. She looked lifeless in the moonlight. Her breathing was coming out in hard pants.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You see. There are hunters around, looking for us. It's come to our attention that all of you have been involved in some very odd situations, raising suspicions around time. We've been watching and we're concerned that you might not know how serious this is"

"What do you mean?"

"We know that the Argents are here and that you have been involved with them. But there are worse hunters out there, and they will come here for you if you continue behaving this way"

"So why are you here?"

"All of us would be pleased if you would come with us. To show you just how bad it can get. We just want to help"

I know I'll probably regret it later but I want to what we could be dealing with.

"Fine. But no games"

"Of course. Blue, could you take the lead please?"

"Sure"

A small girl stepped in front. The moment the moonlight hit her, the blood in my veins turned to ice and I stopped breathing.

Hair as black as coal. Skin as white as snow. A killer smile that would make any person melt.

She was adorable.

And her eyes. Blue like... Sapphires.

As a child she was the most innocent person you'd ever meet. A sweet girl, naive and open minded. She had a huge heart and through all of the talk and the rumors, found a place for me too be. I was a monster, an outsider, but not to her.

But after **_that_**** day, I know I'm the reason it turned to stone. I never thought I would see her again.**

All the memories were flooding back. I couldn't find anything to say.

"Salem?"

The side of her lips twitched from her fighting a smile. She came closer to me.

"Yeah, I haven't been that in a long time though. Hi, Derek"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

5 years earlier...

"Come on Derek, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up"

"Would you be quiet all ready? I'm done"

"Then let's go. I don't want to miss anything"

Derek Hale was an outcast in his own right. 17 years old, senior in high school and a loner. People talked about him, about his family, and didn't even bother trying to meet them.

Until one day during his sophomore year, Salem Constantine moved into Beacon Hills. The daughter of Sgt William Constantine in the Marines. She was sent to live with her grandmother during his time away.

At first glance, all you saw was a beautiful girl. Black hair, fair skin, and piercing blue eyes. Salem had an innocent air to her but if you looked closer, in her eyes you could see mischief and mystery. And that's exactly what Derek saw.

They formed a close bond and became inseparable, although he never understood why she wanted to be around him.

Tonight, they were going to the dance...sort of. People made it very clear that they weren't supposed to be there so they made an alternative choice. Salem had the idea to rig a boobytrap that made the fire alarm go off making the sprinklers in the gym turn on it. Derek added to it by blocking the emergency exits and put jumper cables connected to batteries on all the doors, so that if they tried to open them, they'd get shocked. Once the clock in the gym read 9:30, Salem and watched from a tree as the chaos began.

Soon the air was filled with screams of shock and distress. Girls ran out of the school looking utterly horrifying. Dresses ruined, hair soaking wet, mascara running down their faces. It was priceless.

When they had enough, Derek hopped down from their vantage point and looked to see if anyone was around.

"No one's here. Come down"

First came Salem's bag, followed by her landing in Derek's arms.

"I'm fully capable of getting down on my own, y'know"

"Says the girl in a dress. Let's get you home"

He had parked his car on a abandoned road. They climbed in and drove off. The whole ride home they talked and laughed about the prank.

Derek pulled up to her house. A big two story old Victorian era home.

"Can I come in? I don't feel like driving home"

"Sure. Meet you by the window, okay?"

She got out the car and ran into the house. Her grandmother always went to sleep early and knew Salem was out late.

—

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"We can't be friends anymore"

"The hell do you mean "we can't be friends anymore"?"

"Exactly that. We don't speak to one another. Act like the other doesn't exist"

There was deafening silence as the words sunk in.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why? Did I do something?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't think we should be friends"

"So there's no legitimate reason you can give me?"

He didn't answer.

"Fine. If that's what you want..."

Salem couldn't finish. She just looked at him before getting up to walk away. He couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes as she left.

A few months later, Salem completely avoided Derek.

The betrayal she felt only got worse when she saw him hanging around with Kate Argent.

One day they passed each other in the hallway. Salem alone. Derek with Kate and her friends. Derek locked eyes with her and was shocked.

The Salem he knew was no longer there. The eyes that once radiated happiness and joy was now filled with hatred, resentment, and rejection. Her normal sparkling sapphire blue eyes were now coal black.

The glare she gave him made his heart stop. What had he done?

More time passed.

Salem's grandmother died from a stroke.

They graduated from high school.

Most Derek's family died in the fire at their house. His Uncle Peter in a coma at the hospital.

Salem disappeared right after school finished.

Derek and his older sister Laura left Beacon Hills.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a massive headache. I tried to move but failed miserably. Soon I realized I was restrained to handcuffs in the ground.

I looked over and everyone was tied down exactly like me. I even saw Allison and Lydia The room wasn't lit very well but for the most part, I could guess that this might be some sort of cellar turned torture chamber.

Moments later feet on metal could be heard coming in our direction. A door opened and the feet came down some stairs. I heard a pause before the room was filled with bright light.

"Nice to see that everyone is awake. Now the real fun begins. As you can see, there has been an addition to our little function"

Gabriel gestured to Allison and Lydia.

"I just need you to understand something. We can't just have you all running making a fool out of us by not being properly educated on the consequences"

"Consequences? Like in you killing us?" asked Isaac

"Not me. Them"

As he finished talking, a projection appeared on the far wall. It showed people with all types of weapons chasing after werewolves like us. But they were merciless, unlike the Argents.

"These are the D'Imora. They are by far the worst thing to run into"

"Are they werewolf hunters?" asks Allison

"Yes and no. They take down anything nonhuman. Their existence began within a church about 600 years ago. Eventually they branched out and found followers wherever they could"

"So technically they're a cult?" asked Stiles

"More or less"

"Can I ask a question?" asked Scott

"Yes"

"Why exactly are we chained down to the floor?"

"Excellent question. Now like I said earlier, we've been watching you and some of your actions brought concern. We want to make sure that it doesn't happen again"  
Salem appeared with two of the other guys and they started setting up some machines. Once they were finished it was Salem and Gabriel.

"Some things are still missing" she said

"I'll go get them"

He left and now it was just her.

"Salem"

She turned her head slightly. "What?"

She stopped whatever she was doing and walked over to me.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm working"

"With a pack of werewolves? Are you kidding me? You don't belong here"

"You think I don't know that. And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? You pushed me out of your life years ago, remember?"

"...Yeah"

"Expected me to forget?"

"No"

"After all these years, I still wonder why you did that. Still can't give me an answer can you?"

"I was trying to protect you from this lifestyle. From me"

"If I needed that I wouldn't have hung out with you in the first place, Derek. You think I didn't know what all of those people said about you? After all of that I still wanted to be around you and you treat like that? I WAS THE ONLY THERE FOR YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? LIKE A FOOL I LOVED YOU WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID! And all these years I still can fight it. Do you how much it hurt to see you ignore me and then to make matters worse...you were with Kate. How'd that work out for you Derek?"

"How was I supposed to know you felt that way? I always wondered why you wanted to be around me but I never would've thought of that. But now why are you wandering around with a pack of Alphas? They can kill you"

"Now why would they kill me?"

She grabbed my face and brought it near hers.

"I'm already one of them" she said and her eyes glowed red.

She chuckled darkly and turned to walk away.

"Salem, you shouldn't really blame Derek for what he did. I made him do it"

She paused.

"Excuse me?"

"I told him to let you go. Personally, I thought you were a distraction"

She turned to face him.

"I should've known you had something to do with this. I never liked you Peter" Salem grabbed him by his throat.  
"Well I wasn't all that sure if I was going to use this or not but since certain people volunteered themselves..."  
She let go and went back over to the table with all that stuff on it.

"After I'm done with you Peter, you're going to wish you were still dead"


	6. Chapter 6

Salem P.O.V.

Peter...Peter...Peter

I should've known he had something to do with it. We never liked each other. Whenever we were in the same area, it would be awkward until one of us left.

He was going to pay for his ignorance and I'm not going to go easy on him. Now, don't think I'm evil. He just needs to understand something. You can't toy with people's emotions and not expect there not to be consequences. Peter Hale caused my heartache because he felt the need to insert himself into Derek's and I relationship.

I did...do still love Derek. With every fiber of my being. It nearly killed me inside when I saw him with Kate Argent. I heard she died...not that I really care. She used to make fun of me in high school so whatever.

I walked over to the table where all of my equipment was. Gabriel was more the face of the group, not that he isn't strong. Everyone is extremely strong and intelligent. I mostly deal with the technology and research but when necessary I will hurt people. Take now as an example.

"Now Peter, this is only going to hurt...a lot"

I flipped on some switches and the machine started to hum. There were buttons connected to each one of the restraints which in turn is rigged to my Stunner. I pushed all the button until Peter's was the only one still on.

I turned the dial, slowly increasing the intensity of the shock. I made to the halfway mark when Peter started to groan and fight against the chains. From here I could see the veins in his neck bulging. I had more in store for Peter but just for the hell of it I cranked it up all the way. Peter's screams filled the room for 2 minutes before I shut it off.

I walked over to the far wall and hit the button on the intercom.

"Can you come in here please?"

The door opened and in came Gabriel, Lucas, Christian and Ryan came in.

"Unchain all of them and take them to the arena him but put him in. And tell the girls to wait for me there, I'll be there soon

I walked out the door to my room. This is where the real fun begins.

Third person P.O.V.

"Don't try to put up a fight and escape, you won't get very far" said Lucas as they released everyone.

Ryan and Christian grabbed Peter and dragged him out the door. Lucas and Gabriel gathered everyone else and took them to the arena. This was where they trained.

You could see the girls waiting in the middle of the arena, waiting around.

Soon you see Salem come in. All she had on was jeans and a tank top. She hopped over the high wall down to the ground and landed on her feet in a crouch. She straightened out and walked slowly over to the other girls.

Right after them came Ryan and Christian with Peter. They dragged him over and threw him onto the ground.

"Is there a reason why I'm being handled so rough?"

"Yes, actually"

"May I know why?"

"This is why" she said and signaled a girl named Dana.

Dana cracked her knuckles and threw a outrageously hard punch right into Peter's back. And thus began a complete assault. Salem watched as Dana, Kelsey, Nya, and Veronica beat Peter into the ground.

Soon Salem joined in as well and she was hitting harder than the 4 of them combined. As her hand was about to connect with Peter's jaw, it was stopped in the process.

Derek had jumped down and interrupted the beating.

Salem yanked her arm out of Derek's grasp and shoved him back into a wall. Derek's eyes turned red and he charged at her.

Salem met him halfway and they collided. This was an all out brawl. You could feel the anger radiating out of the arena. Blood started to cover the floor from the wounds both of them had.

No one knew how long this was going to go on and they didn't want to get in the middle of that. Soon though someone put an end to all of it.

Derek grabbed Salem with her arms at her sides so she wouldn't be able to get away from him. And then he slammed her into the wall a couple times but it didn't seem to do anything to her.

After he just stood there with her struggling in his arms. Eventually she gave up and started crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry" Derek said over and over

Her emotions took over and she was a mess. Her legs gave out and she fell into him. He sat down on the ground with her in his arms.

**The whole time Salem has been with the Alphas, none of them have seen her this vulnerable. Usually she's the more...unstable one. Thinking over it now, they guessed it was her pent up anger driving her insane and giving her that cold hearted air she had to her.**


End file.
